


Sleep So Sweet

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Warlock Dowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Warlock's lullaby needs adapting. Nanny obliges.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Ficlet Omens [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Sleep So Sweet

"Sleep so sweet, my darling boy..."

"I'm not a boy, Nanny!" Warlock burst out.

She tipped her head on one side and regarded Warlock through her dark glasses. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly. "We'll talk about this in the morning. For now, my little Hellspawn, you need to sleep."

Warlock snuggled down. "What about my lullaby?"

"Ah." Nanny thought for a moment, finger pressed to her lips, and then smiled. "I have it," she said, and picked up the tune where she had left off. "Sleep so sweet, my darling child. You will rule when Earth's defiled..."


End file.
